


so i stayed in the darkness with you

by thesilenceinbetween



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Drama, Sexist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilenceinbetween/pseuds/thesilenceinbetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her body is nothing but a beautiful mask, a visage that conceals the monster within — and Cora alone has known this and loved her still in spite of it.  It’s a twisted love, Regina knows deep down, just as she knows that any kind of love at all is so much more than she deserves.  Cora, Regina, and a fitting room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so i stayed in the darkness with you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in honor of Rayna (aka laraparasol/aggressivetoast/crykovsky/et al.), who just celebrated her 18th birthday last week. She prompted me with "Cora and Regina having sex in a fitting room with other people around" for a drabble, but I just felt like the prompt merited more than 100 words. Also, as she is now 18, I am free to put Rose Queen porn in her inbox without fear of prosecution for contributing to the delinquency of a minor or whatever. So happy birthday, Rayna, and welcome to adulthood. <3
> 
> Also, as always, I do not own any of the characters in this piece, nor do I reap any financial gain from writing or posting this story.

Regina’s back hits the mirror with a loud thud, the force nearly enough to knock the breath from her lungs. Before she can even react, Cora is kneeling at her feet, her eyes gleaming with a potent thirst as she drinks in the seemingly endless expanse of Regina’s bare flesh.

“We can’t. Not here,” Regina begs as quietly as possible, her eyes intently focused on the harshly lit ceiling. It’s so hard to resist Mother when she’s like this, but these walls are paper thin, and Regina’s pretty sure that she heard Kathryn’s voice coming from another fitting room a few minutes ago. _No one_ can be allowed to discover her shameful secret, let alone Kathryn. Kathryn was the first person in a very long time to see good within Regina, and even though Kathryn is now all too familiar with the bitter malevolence that resides in the Evil Queen’s wicked heart, Regina still cannot bear the thought of sinking even lower in the eyes of the only true friend she’s ever had. “Please, Mother, someone might hear—”

Fingernails dig into the soft flesh of her inner thigh, hard enough to draw blood, to silence her. “You ungrateful bitch. I carried you inside of me and gave you life. I, and I alone, have always known what is best for you, and I have never stopped fighting to ensure that you have it. So what if someone hears us? You are _mine_ , Regina. Mine, and no one else’s.”

And then, to prove her point, Cora presses her mouth to the wetness between Regina’s thighs and lazily drags the tip of her tongue over Regina’s swollen clitoris. The resulting sound that tumbles from Regina’s mouth is barely even human; it is at once a scream and a choking sound, a cry of both agony and ecstasy, the death of an entire people. “See?” The feeling of Cora’s hot breath against her flesh sends tremors through Regina’s body. “Why do you insist on trying to hide who you really are? It’s time you stop this silly charade and embrace the fact, before the whole world, that you are part of me, my love.”

“Hello?” A voice that is most definitely Kathryn’s echoes from the other end of the fitting rooms, sharply tugging Regina back to the here and now. “Is everything all right?”

“Everything is just fine,” Cora drawls idly, her voice loud enough for Kathryn to hear. Turning her attention back to Regina, she allows her lips free reign to explore stomach, hips, and thighs. Between greedy kisses that leave Regina dizzy, she adds, “Without me, you are not whole. Without me, you are lost.” Then she grabs one of Regina’s legs, shoves it carelessly over her shoulder, and takes her daughter’s clit into her mouth.

It takes every ounce of strength that Regina possesses to keep from crying out at the sensation. Waves of pleasure ripple over her body as her head swims with desire, and she nearly loses her balance as the muscles in her leg begin to tremble. Using one hand to brace herself against Cora’s shoulder, she balls the other into a fist and presses it to her mouth just in time to muffle the moan that escapes her throat when Mother swiftly shoves three fingers inside of her. This is so, so wrong; she shouldn’t want this, shouldn’t crave it, shouldn’t be thrusting her pelvis against her mother’s mouth so desperately, but she doesn’t know how to say _no_ to such an ardent display of love. Because that _is_ what this is; it’s not the tender, pure love shared by two true lovers, but nothing about Regina has ever been pure or true. Her body is nothing but a beautiful mask, a visage that conceals the monster within — and Cora alone has known this and loved her in spite of it. It’s a twisted love, Regina knows deep down, just as she knows that any kind of love at all is so much more than she deserves.

She can never say _no_. And Cora knows it.

“See how much you need me?” Cora crows when she withdraws her tongue to the sound of Regina’s plaintive whine. “Why do you insist on denying yourself happiness? Those peons out there — none of them matter. _We_ are all that matters. When you and I rule all the realms together, my love, we will sentence them to death for their judgment and oppression. Stop worrying about what they think and just give yourself to me, completely.”

From beneath half-closed eyelids, Regina catches sight of their reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall; Mother’s head moves between her legs again, where her fingers have kept their frenzied pace, while her other hand trails upward to caress Regina’s breasts. After a moment, though, Regina realizes that she can see not just one, but infinite reflections in the mirror’s depths. There are a thousand Reginas trapped inside the looking glass, each one slowly surrendering to Cora’s ministrations. It is as if their bodies coming together and moving like this is simply a fact of the universe, constant and inevitable, like the sun’s nightly submission to the other stars in the sky.

“Hello?” comes Kathryn’s voice again, and she’s definitely right on the other side of the door now. “Please, are you okay in there?”

Cora snatches Regina’s hand from her mouth and pins it against the mirror’s cold, smooth surface. “I want you to come for me now, Regina. I want you to come, and I want you to make it clear to the world to whom you belong. Be a good girl and say it for me now, my darling.”

Regina tries to stop it, tries to imagine the look of revulsion on Kathryn’s face and stop this madness, but she can’t; every bit of her, body and soul, belongs to Cora. She feels her body quicken to match her mother’s feverish pace, and as hard as she tries to hold on to the image of Kathryn’s face, of _Henry’s_ face when the word eventually makes its way to him, both keep slipping further and further away from her as her climax obediently approaches.

“ _Now_ , my love,” Cora commands. “Regina, say it. _Say it_!”

Cora’s fingers stroke firmly against the most sensitive spot inside of her, and her tongue unforgivingly flicks and circles her clitoris, and within seconds, Regina is at the edge and crashing over it, falling like a shooting star, lost in the inescapable gravity of her mother’s arms, and she can’t even help it; the word comes out so easily, as if it were the only word in the world—

“ _Mommy_.”


End file.
